


Wherever You're Going, I'm Going Your Way

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are neighbours in the same apartment block in New York ever since Sebastian moved in a month ago. One hot day in the city and one record player finds the two of them sharing a proper conversation, which proves to be a stark comparison to the way they always seem to be rushing past each other since the day they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You're Going, I'm Going Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you’re listening to music late one night and have the writing muse nagging at your brain? Well you write of course! This is somewhat loosely inspired off a scene from Breakfast at Tiffany’s, but it goes in it’s own direction very quickly. Just a small little something around our two favourite boys. This can also be found at tumblr, at bastiankurts.tumblr.com.

Sebastian could not keep still. 

It was one of those humid summer days, where those that lived within the heart of the city usually did one of two things. One, they either rejoiced about the sudden heat wave, instantly rushing to do the ridiculous number of things that for some reason, they weren’t capable or able to do before. Or two, they began to wish that they had never been stupid enough in the first place to consider that living in a city that felt almost suffocating in the scorching heat was a good idea. Sebastian fell into the latter category of people. 

He’d spent the past three days sitting in a stuffy office at his work, battling the heat and trying not to die under the the weight of sweat that only continued to build up upon his back. Thankfully though, the current day was a Thursday, meaning that he had both the day and the remainder of the week off from such tasks. Sebastian had already decided to forgo a shirt for the day, instead choosing to walk around in his small, crowded apartment shirtless in an attempt to find as much relaxation as he could. However, it really did very little in making him feel any more cooler. 

Due to the air outside being much more humid than it actually was indoors, Sebastian had decided to remain at home for the duration of the day, instead choosing to spend his time wisely by battling something that he had been trying to write recently. Yet after glaring at the typewriter that had previously been sat before him, adamant that the object was mocking him and his inability to string words together and find his creativity lately, he had long since decided to give up on that challenge for the time being. Instead Sebastian had decided to lay back against his bed, staring up at the pale ceiling above him. He had left his window wide open in an attempt to let any lingering fresh air into the room, but by doing so all Sebastian found was that he could hear the busy outside world much more clearly. The shouts and excited cries of children outside, the mindless chitter chatter of people as they passed by, and the odd car that would pass every now and again also. 

Eventually after finding just how boring the ceiling really was Sebastian reached over for a book laying on his bedside table. He aimlessly flicked to a page, not paying attention really to what page he would end up on as he had no real intention to take in anything he was going to read. As he flicked through the books pages however, he couldn’t help but spare a second of thought for what his neighbour could possibly be doing at that moment in time. 

Ever since he had first moved in one month previously, Sebastian would often, on odd occurrences, bump into the person that lived in the apartment right next to his. It had all started on the day he had moved in — eight fifteen on a Monday morning, to be precise — when he had been rushing into the building with a rather enthusiastic landlord talking as he showed him the way to the free apartment in the block. Before the two of them had even made it to the staircase however Sebastian’s shoulder crashed into someone elses, that of a mans who had been rushing past to leave for somewhere. Without thinking Sebastian’s hand had instantly reached out for the other man’s shoulder before he rushed away, instead pausing him in his haste so that he could turn and face him. 

That was the moment when green eyes met a pair of incredible, striking set of blue. 

Sebastian’s words had been on the tip of his tongue up until that moment, sharp and probably considerably offensive knowing his nature, yet when he did actually speak the words that came out were much more different than he had expected them to be. Instead of speaking angrily, Sebastian had instead spoken the words ‘next time, watch where you’re walking, sweetheart’. He had surprised not only the man, but also himself, and Sebastian would have been damned if he thought he had detected even the slightest hints of humour and compassion laced into his own words. 

But that had been the beginning. Ever since that fateful day at eight fifteen on a Monday, the two of them were always bumping into each other at the oddest of occasions. It was never planned, and the man — or Kurt, as Sebastian had eventually come to discover on one of the occasions that they had stopped for a quick chat — only ever became more and more of a mystery to Sebastian as time went on. Yet the strangest thing about it all was that somewhere along the way, the two of them had become … friends, of a sorts. Or at least Sebastian certainly thought so, despite how often he attempted to annoy the other. 

For the past week however Sebastian hadn’t seen anything of Kurt, and as he continued to lay upon his bed thinking about him — as he had been doing so often lately for reasons that Sebastian wasn’t sure he could, or that he even wanted to explain — he frowned. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Kurt was doing then, what it was that occupied his time presently. Was he working, or was he just simply hiding away from the scorching heat for himself? It was a strong possibility, after all from what Sebastian knew of him Kurt was very pale skinned. Perhaps the heat was more irritating for him then it was for Sebastian himself. 

At the thought Sebastian breathed out a loud huff, pulling the book up closer to his face and reading the page that he had hastily turned to. Why he was even concerned about such things about a person he hardly even knew that well, he didn’t know. After all, it wasn’t like Kurt was never secretive about having a hectic life. Whenever the two of them met, he was either always rushing off to disappear somewhere, or just returning from somewhere instead. Sebastian couldn’t help but let out another sigh, attempting to push his thoughts to the back of his mind as he focused upon his book. 

Somewhere outside, the sound of a record player faded into the background noise, the music that was playing from it humming against the sound of children playing and people chatting. Sebastian couldn’t make out exactly what it was that the song was — music was never his strongest of interests, after all — but the tune was pleasant enough. It wasn’t irritating, or annoying. Simply … relaxing, in a way. It didn’t bother Sebastian, and he continued to read as the sound of it filtered around him. 

Suddenly however, a voice began to lift over the music. It wasn’t from any singer on the track itself, but instead from someone singing, as if to themselves. Sebastian assumed that the track itself was instrumental, but the voice? Even with his very little knowledge on music, Sebastian had to admit that the voice sounded almost heavenly in a way. Heavenly enough that his head poked up from where he was reading to spare a glance at the window to his left. 

There weren’t any singers in the neighbourhood, were there? Sebastian knew of seven year old Amelia, who lived a floor below him with both her mother and her brother, but her voice didn’t sound anything like the one he was currently hearing. Hers was still a little rough around the edges with the youth of her age, but the sound that he was hearing then was nothing short of what he wouldn’t be afraid to describe as experienced perfection. 

Curious, Sebastian slowly moved so that his legs were sliding off the side of the bed, carelessly placing his book to one side, forgotten about again for the time being. He moved to stand up before eventually walking towards his opened window, ducking his head slightly before looking outside, searching around him for wherever it was that the singing could have been coming from. 

When he realised, Sebastian’s surprise was evident in the way that his eyebrows raised and his eyes ever so slightly widened for a split second. 

There, perched just by his own open window, sitting with his legs curled up underneath himself, was Kurt. For the first time since he had ever seen him, Sebastian thought that he looked relaxed. Content, in a way. Kurt hadn’t noticed that he had gathered a small audience from his neighbour, instead looking out across the view past the fire escape as he continued to sing. Sebastian however simply continued to watch him, his surprised expression from before morphing into some sort of fondness. He remembered once when the two of them bumped into each other the week before, and how Kurt was carrying some sort of record he had found from wherever it was he had disappeared to that day. Sebastian half expected that the record he had found was the one that was playing in the background, the sound that did nothing more than compliment Kurt’s unique singing voice. 

Before he realised it Sebastian found himself smiling at the sight of the other boy, continuing to watch him for a moment longer and seeing if Kurt noticed him. It was then that he felt a sense of relief wash over him, instead being replaced with a feeling that he couldn’t quite describe, but yet hadn’t felt for the past week as he had continued to wonder about the other. It was almost as if Sebastian had missed catching sight of Kurt throughout the days that they hadn’t seen each other that week. Almost. 

After a few moments of simply watching Kurt, Sebastian moved ever so slightly. He shifted on his feet to make himself more comfortable in the position from where he was still leaning out of the window slightly, making it so that he didn’t look so strange or awkward in his position. Once he had done so he realised that Kurt had stopped singing, instead choosing to hum along to the tune of the music that was still playing as he continued to look out at the view. 

“What were you singing there, sweetheart?”

The words were spoken before Sebastian really realised he had said anything, and he couldn’t help but watch the way that Kurt’s attention turned automatically to him. Sebastian noticed a split second moment of surprise on Kurt’s face, before Kurt had hidden it and turned to look away as he let out a sigh. 

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that?”

Sebastian couldn’t help the way he smirked at that, used to their usual way with words after so many weeks of playing the same game. Kurt knew that Sebastian only did it to annoy him, and that he didn’t mean anything by it, and Sebastian knew that Kurt wasn’t offended by him whenever he used such words. 

“I tried,” Sebastian replied, before moving slightly so that he could rest his chin on his hands. “But it just wasn’t as fun. Winding you up might just be my favourite form of entertainment.”

“I would have never guessed,” Kurt huffed out, before turning his attention back to face Sebastian fully again. Sebastian however couldn’t help the way that his smirk only grew somewhat at Kurt’s words, watching his attention turn back on him as he raised an eyebrow. 

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Sebastian pressed, referring back to what he had first asked Kurt. Kurt’s eyes quickly darted to his apartment, looking in the direction of where his record player was still playing, before turning back to Sebastian once again. 

“You haven’t heard it?” He asked, waiting for a reply before receiving a small shake of the head from Sebastian. 

“Music isn’t one of my main points of interest.”

Kurt gave Sebastian another surprised look, and Sebastian simply returned it by continuing to watch him, waiting for Kurt to continue speaking. 

“It’s new,” Kurt went on. “I heard it a week or so ago, and loved it so much that I had to find it for myself. That was only the b side though. The other has the music with the actual singer themselves. I just sometimes prefer to sing to myself.”

“I may not be overly interested in music, but you certainly know how to sing,” Sebastian complemented. His attention was still fixated on Kurt, as if he was slowly discovering another small puzzle piece of the man he knew very little about. 

Kurt on the otherhand gave a pleased little smile, glancing at Sebastian slightly before replying. “I know,” He said, his tone filled with confidence. Confidence that Sebastian was a little shocked to hear, although he had to admit that with a voice like what he had just heard, Kurt had every right to carry it. Still, he couldn’t help but let out a laugh, somewhat amused. 

“You certainly know how to take a compliment.”

“Oh, I do,” Kurt continued, and Sebastian was sure that he saw something playful in Kurt’s expression. “After all, I sing all the time for work. If I wasn’t confident that I had a singing voice to show off, then I wouldn’t use it. If you have a gift, flaunt it.”

Sebastian couldn’t stop the way that a small corner of his lips quirked up at Kurt’s words, nor the way that the expression on his face showed genuine amusement and how confident Kurt was. 

“And suddenly, another piece of the Kurt Hummel puzzle slides into place,” Sebastian said quietly. It was more of a thought to himself than anything else, and he hadn’t expected Kurt to hear it. However, with the way that Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion afterwards, it was obvious that he had heard what was said, and he didn’t really understand it either. 

“I’m sorry?” Kurt asked, looking at Sebastian in confusion. Sebastian turned his attention back on Kurt then, realising at that moment what had happened. Still, although Sebastian hadn’t expected Kurt to hear, he decided to reply anyway. 

“Your job,” Sebastian answered simply, noticing that Kurt was still somewhat confused. “You’re … somewhat of a mystery, Kurt Hummel. I find myself finding out little things about you here and there.”

Kurt continued to watch Sebastian for a moment, taking in his words. Eventually he tore his gaze away from the other man, looking down at his hands instead, before giving a small little shrug. 

“You could have always asked.” He replied. Kurt paused for a moment with his words, before deciding to look up at Sebastian again. “Have you never thought that if you wanted to find something out about someone, to do the asking first? Or did you just hope that everything would unravel all at once?”

At that, Kurt had Sebastian stumped for a response. He thought to himself, trying to recall a time when they had continuously bumped into one another where he had asked Kurt to tell him something more about himself. Apart from his name however, Sebastian realised that he never actually had simply asked Kurt about some of the things he wondered about him. Even when Kurt was in a rush to go somewhere, or Sebastian was, neither of them asked where or why. It had always been a respect of privacy before, but now Sebastian wondered if he might have found out slightly more about Kurt if he had taken the time to ask things, even if it were small things. 

“Fair point,” Sebastian finally answered, letting out a sigh. “But you could have always asked me about myself too, you know?”

Kurt let out a laugh, and Sebastian found himself smiling at the sound. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, just noticing the way that Kurt’s expression looked then.

“What made you think I was ever wondering anything about you?” Kurt asked, the tone of his voice highlighting the chance of a challenge. And oh, Sebastian liked a good challenge. 

“Oh _sweetheart;_ ” Sebastian answered, feigning disappointment and smiling at the nickname he had adopted for Kurt since the day they met. “If I know anything, you were wondering about me.”

“You’re certainly confident.”

“Oh, I have reason to be. I’m a very interesting person. If you’ve got it, flaunt it.” Sebastian grinned, finding humour in the way that he had redirected Kurt’s own words back towards him. He caught sight of Kurt shaking his head from the corner of his eye, and Sebastian couldn’t help but lean forward out of the window further once again, simply watching Kurt for a moment. 

“Have dinner with me.” 

Kurt’s attention turned back on him again — and there it was, those striking set of blue eyes were directed back at Sebastian once more — and Sebastian noticed the way Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. 

“Was that a question?”

“It was an invitation,” Sebastian clarified. “This is me wanting to find out more about you. And if you don’t have anywhere to rush off to later this evening…” He drifted off, smiling at the way Kurt laughed once again. 

“Will this dinner invitation include clothing?” Kurt asked, noting the way that Sebastian was shirtless still. 

“It’ll be cooler tonight,” Sebastian shrugged. He was used to the weather, and the way that even when it was humid and horrible like it had been over the past few days, the evenings were usually the coolest part of the days for some reason. 

There was a moment where Kurt seemed to contemplate his choice, and Sebastian couldn’t help but somehow hope that he would say yes. It would be a good way for the two of them to start to get to know each other better, to find out more about their equally interesting lives. Just as Kurt was about to say something however, there was a ringing sound from inside his own apartment. Glaring in the direction of the room Kurt let out a small sigh, before moving to stand so that he could walk away to answer it. Before he did however, he turned to look at Sebastian, giving him a little grin, speaking again before he disappeared into the room.

“I expect a knock on my door at eight thirty, no later. You’re picking me up.”


End file.
